


Bloody Apocalypses These Days

by captaintrashy



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Implied superfamily if you look hard enough, Its a zombie AU there will be blood, M/M, Maybe major, Mentions of blood and rotten flesh, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, More tags might be added as fic goes on, Mostly Peter and Wade, My inner Stony showed, Non canon compliant, Spideypool - Freeform, Steve and Tony care about Peter, Swearing, Zombie AU, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies are called Undead, minor for now, powers au, spoiler free, unbeted work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaintrashy/pseuds/captaintrashy
Summary: "Then, would you let me see your face at least once? Come on man, you can't let me die without knowing what the oh so great and almighty Wade Wilson looks like can you? You've seen me.""See baby boy, you're beautiful, you're like a goddamn angel! I could stare at you for days, and then days longer. My face, however, my face will make you wish you were dead."Peter chuckled at that and reopened his eyes. "Wade, I already wish I were dead. Are you denying this dying guys last wish?"Wade frowns. "No Petey, I'm not. But if it puts me off having to unalive you longer then... I can do it, for you."OrPeter and Wade team up, and bond over 8 months during the zombie apocalypse. Peter gets bitten while saving Wade and Wade does everything he can to try and prevent the inevitable. There's not much he can do, so when Peters begs for death, Wade kills him, finishing the transformation stage of Peter. But what if, with Wades regeneration, he could turn zombies back to humans? What if Wade Wilsons blood was the cure to the sudden apocalypse and he only realises because of his love for Spiderman?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing SpideyPool, or even these characters in general. But I mean, I have read a lot of fics and I am a devoted fan. But writing them is difficult so I apologise for if the seem OOC or OC? It 2am I can't remember.  
> But please enjoy! Or not? Like thats cool, you do you. If you enjoyed leave kudos or comments!  
> This work is unbeted, if theres mistakes please point them out to me and I will fix them! Also if theres any plot or character holes that need fixing do point them out and don't feel bad! Criticism is welcome, just please don't be an asshole about it.

It was sudden but prepared for. With the Avengers around, a large country wide panic was avoided. However, they had to contain humans to protect them. Meanwhile they sent the team of Avengers out to rescue struggling humans or to eliminate zombies. 

 

It was a normal day for Wade Wilson and Peter Parker. Well, as normal as a day could be for the two superhumans in a post-apocalyptic world. They had been on patrol in NYC, it's what they did most nights together. On the lookout for survivors or, in Peters' case, webbing up Undead ans ignoring while Wade slices them down. Undead or not, Peter refused to kill. He had pledged to himself when he became Spiderman, "Do not kill, only save". 

 

Peter met Wade patrolling. He was roaming the streets with Daredevil. The blind vigilante usually rooftop hops, but his hearing had picked up the sound of a sword slicing through air and an adult man cursing loudly. Peter had come along with the red clad male, turning the corner to a darkened alley, trapped between two tall office buildings with no exit but the one Spiderman and Deardevil stood. Inside the alley was at least two standing Undeads, rotten flesh dropping from their bodies, three disemboweled on the ground and scattered against the wall and a male dressed in a red and black suit, face hidden behind a mask with two katanas drawn. 

Deardevil rushed in to help while Spiderman rolled his mask up to his nose to vomit on the sidewalk. The stench of rotten flesh and blood was thick and the hero couldn’t stand it. 

It hadn’t taken the two long to finish them off, but after they had done, they came out and joined Spiderman, who had been sitting on the road of the abandon street. The web slinger looked up and he turned to the two that joined him. 

"Spiderman this is apparently Deadpool." Deardevil had vaguely introduced the two. 

"Spiderman? Ohhh I've heard about you! The red and blue Spidey that was saving NYC that everyone hated?! You so don’t look hateable. Your friend here though, he's not much of a talker. Instead he kind of reminds me of Batman. The silent brooding type. Hey Red do you sit on rooftops?" 

And that’s how they meet. 

Deardevil and Spiderman had brought Deadpool back to the Avengers during their rendezvous. Deadpool introduced himself as Wade Wilson, the worlds gone to shit so why bother keeping identities right? But the mask stays on. Tony had asked about the suit and Wade had made a small comment about looking like Freddy Krugers love child, with the healing factor of a god. The healing factor caught their attention and they decided, the more the merrier right? 

Wade had taken an instant liking to Peter and had constantly stayed by his side, trying to talk to the man at any chance he had. Then, against Peters judgement, why would he get a choice as the youngest Avenger member? The Avengers were cruel. They swapped Deardevil out with Deadpool and sent Wade and Peter out to patrol most nights together. 

Peter wasn't happy about the arrangement for the first 3 months. 

Wade had learnt that Peter didn't like killing. He had also learnt that doing so in front of him will lead to the other not talking to him for nights. So, he had managed to not kill in front of Peter, he was trying, he still had slip ups. The guy was trying, cut him some slack Peter. Wade had also learned of Peters identity before the other Avenger members and their bond had grown on the fourth month. They had taken to hanging out during the day after the exposure. 

Peter had seen parts of Wades skin; the guy never took off his mask even if he was wearing normal clothes. His mask was practically glued to his face and Peter never fought him about it, too Wades relief. Peter guessed after the third month what Wade was trying to do and had cut him slack, going to the point of calling them friends. Wade was WAY over joyed over that. 

They were separable. They didn't click right away. It did take them time. Peter didn’t immediately like Wade, at first, he hated him. Hated having to team up with him. But like the mercs mask, he grew on Peter and it wasn't until 8 months later, COUNTLESS arguments, numerous night patrols, occasional day patrols, a handful of near "deaths" and weekend hangouts, they became inseparable. 

That led them to where they were tonight, 8 and a half months later, during a routinely day and night patrol, the two found themselves surrounded by a group of "rotten flesh bags" trying their absolute hardest to fight them off. 

"Wade! Behind you!" 

Normally, Peter would react to his Spidey sense going off, to the immediate danger he is in, but Wade seemed to be in more that he had thrown a web at the Undead and threw it away from the undying male. And if Peter had looked anymore into his Spidey sense, he would have known the danger was coming from the Undead he had pulled from Wade. 

The Undead had grabbed a hold of Peter as it was being thrown and somehow managed to latch is teeth onto his arm. Tearing open his suit and ripping into his flesh. 

Peter yelled out in pain and managed to web the Undead to the wall to his immediate left and he sprayed a few layers of web fluid over the open wound. However, the other Undeads around caught scent of the blood and turned to advance on Peter, leaving the human spider cornered. 

Wade had turned in time to see the Undead bite Peters arm, and it had enraged him. As the other Undeads turned on his Spiderman, Wade had sliced them up, even going as far as cutting the head off the Undead that had hurt his Spidey, had turned his Spidey. 

If anyone knew better then how the turning process worked, it was the Avengers. After the first initial bite, it had taken 24 long and painful hours before the turning process completed. Unless however, you killed the infected one. Not only would it speed up to process, but they’ll regain consciousness, as part of the Undead. 

Peter had dropped against the wall, breathing heavily, and Wade had picked him up, quickly ducking into the closest building for cover. He took the web slinger up to the highest floor, made sure it was clear before setting him down and ripping the web and arm of the suit off Peters arm. 

"Wade no, it's only a scratch, I will be fine." Peter had tried to defend, pulling his arm away from the merc. 

Wade had reached into one of his multiple belt pockets and pulled out a small first aid kit, however it fit was beyond Peter. The red and black clad super had started cleaning to wound, he even went to trying to suck out the "venom" which had Peter smacking him away in disgust, not because of Wades exposed chin, but the blood going into Wades mouth. 

Wade tried everything, and he knew he was NOT going to cut off the Spiders arm. Unlike Wade, Peters limbs didn’t regrow. 

 

"Wade... Kill me." 

It was dark outside. Wade couldn't tell what time it was or how long he had been sitting with Peters head in his lap, Peters mask long forgotten and Wades gloveless fingers running through his soft brown hair. 

"No. I am not losing you Pete. I can’t lose you." 

Peter sighed, swollen red eyes closing. He had long since given up on tears and life. He knew he was unable to avoid turning. "Kill me. If you don’t then... What if I keep the powers even as an Undead? The wall Tony had built wouldn’t be able to hold me out. I don't know how the others would react to me... What if May sees me like that? You are the only one I trust to kill me. Please..." 

Wade shook his head, staring down at Peter. "No. 8 months is not enough time to hang out with you. However, it was enough time to catch the dreaded feelings. You are the only person I could not unalive for the life of me. If someone said that they could fix my ugly face on the terms of killing you, I'd rather my face left like this." 

Peter whined a bit, his arm throbbing in pain visibly as the skin leaked more clear liquid. 

"Then, would you let me see your face at least once? Come on man, you can't let me die without knowing what the oh so great and almighty Wade Wilson looks like can you? You've seen me." 

"See, baby boy, you're beautiful, you're like a goddamn angel! I could stare at you for days, and then days longer. My face, however, my face will make you wish you were dead." 

Peter chuckled at that and reopened his eyes. "Wade, I already wish I were dead. Are you denying this dying guys last wish?" 

Wade frowns. "No Petey, I'm not. But if it puts me off having to unalive you longer then... I can do it, for you." 

"No sexual innuendos?" Peter smiled and he watched Wade reach up to pull at the ends of his mask, pulling it off his face. 

Wade took a deep breath and he waited for Peters reaction, staring into his brown eyes he'd grown to love over the 4 months of seeing them. 

"Blue..." 

"What?" 

"Your eyes... They're blue. I didn't expect blue. I honestly thought they would be brown. But I like the blue. It's a really pretty blue... It's like I'm looking at the sky even though it's probably 2 in the morning and we are indoors." Peter smiled softly. "Would you mind if I touched?" 

Wade flushed softly, even though it wasn't noticed on his scarred face. He gave a slight nod to Peter and watched as his slightly shaky hands reached up to cup his face. 

"Pete, I don’t want to kill you." 

"I know... And I don’t want to die. But we both know it has to happen." 

Peters eyes welled up with tears once again as his hands linked behind his head, gently pulling him down. "You were right. 8 months is definitely enough time to catch those dreaded feelings." 

Wade complied with Peter, moving down as he was pulled. "Definitely not enough time to hang out. We should have confessed earlier. I would have been all over that sweet tight ass of yours." 

Peter laughed and he pulled Wade down the rest of the way and combined their lips in an awkward upside-down kiss. 

"Do all your first kisses start upside down? Is it just a spidey thing?" 

"Wade shut up, oh my god." Peter couldn't help but laugh again, knocking their teeth together as he leaned his head back. 

After his wave of laughter passed they had kissed again, they stayed like that for a while longer. 

 

Dawn was breaking. Wade was jostled out of his nap to Peter crying out in pain, clutching his arm so tight that his knuckles had gone white, and Wade was sure Peter was cutting of the blood circulation. 

"Pete? Oh god Peter whats wrong?" Wade panicked, trying to calm the male in his lap. 

"Wade... It hurts! Please, please, please... Oh god, it hurts so much." Peter groaned loudly and he clawed his arm. "Please kill me. I don't want to turn. I don't want to be one of them. Hurry this up. I just want this to end." 

Tears were streaming down his cheeks again and Wade could feel his own heart breaking at looking at the broken sight of Peter. His poor Peter that wanted nothing more than death. 

"Pete I-" 

"Wade no! I don’t want to hear you say you can't! This is equally as hard on me as it is on you! I know you don't want to kill me once then have to do it again, but I need you too. It hurts, I'm in so much pain right now... Please, just... Please Wade... Please..." Peter sobbed out, begging the older male. 

Wade could feel the tears leaving his eyes. He didn't want too yet he knew he had too. Waiting the extra few more hours before the changing happens would only break Peter more. The nicest option would be to end it now before he was put through more pain. 

"Okay... Okay, Peter." 

With the bloodied hand, Peter reached up and wiped Wades tear stained cheek, smiling, despite the pain he was going through. 

"Thank you... And goodbye Wade..." 

Wade leaned into his hand. "Goodbye, Peter." 

And with a swift twist of Peters neck, Wade killed him. Letting the sobs leave his body as he felt the hand fall from his face and the smile fall from his lifeless face. Wade closed the two brown eyes, knowing the next time he was looking at them, they would be more lifeless then they were while Peter was dead. 

Wade had estimated of 5 minutes before Peter rose, and he was going to waste that time, cradling the dead body of his loved one. 

5 minutes passed. 

Wade could feel the body in his arms stir to life. 

He knew he should move. He knew he should kill him again. 

He knew better then to stay still and let the Undead Peter take a bite into his neck. 

But he couldn't bring himself to move. And the searing pain from his neck was all he could feel as the Undeads blunt teeth broke the skin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WOULD LIKE TO SAY A MASSIVE THANK YOU TO MY AMAZING FRIEND ALAX WHO HELPED ME A LOT WITH A PLAN FOR THIS FANFICTION. Bless your soul.

"Son of a-! Cock sucking asshole!" Wade had slammed the Undeads head down, his fingers partly tangled in the soft brown locks. He stared down at Peters dull brown eyes, he watched dark black and purple veins spread across his cheeks and up his neck, his eyes slowly going blood shot. 

Undead Peter was snarling at Wade, his hands coming up to throw Wade off of himself landing with a thump on the wall across from them. Peter raises himself in the way you see vampires rise from their coffins, chest first. Wade thinks it must be the undead thing. 

Wade placed a hand to his neck, feeling over where it healed. He pulled his hand away and looked at it confused, there wasn't any blood. He hadn't realized he would heal from an Undeads bite. Then again, he'd never let the fuckers bite him. 

Undead Peter rose to his feet as Wade did. He went to take a step forward then dropped back down, face first. Wade was worried, but he didn't chance walking over, despite every part of his body screaming him too. However, after carefully thinking about it, he ran over to the body, pulled the webshooters off and had (un)skillfully webbed Peter to the wall. 

His eyes were closed, which Wade found out. Also, the veins along his cheeks started receding. Wade was starting to worry more, he didn't know what was going on, and Peters body had started twitching and spasming.

Then suddenly, he was still. He was still for a few minutes before he opened his eyes, slowly. His dull eyes widening and looking around franticly, his pupils dilated. His eyes then landed on Wade and his mouth cracked open.

"W-wade? Where am I? What am I? A-am I dead? What's going on?!" 

Wade looked as shocked as Peter, his eyes wide and staring at dull brown ones. "I don't know... I am just as confused as you!"

"Can you cut me down? We should head over to the Avengers Tower and see if Bruce can run some tests... Wait... Wade did I bite you? You have blood on your shoulder!" 

Wade touches the suit part on his shoulder and he walks over to Peter, slowly and cautiously. "Wait... You don't think that it's because of my blood? My mutation?"

Peter nervously glances away but nods. "Yes. I-I think it might be because of that... But please trust me Wade. I'm not Undead anymore."

Wade nods. "Then... Let's go." The scarred male held out Peters webslingers and watched the brown-haired male bust out of his webs and take them, slipping them back onto his wrist and dusting the webs off his body.

 

They swung over the Avengers Tower and walked through the front door, heading for the top floor, knowing that the others would be located there. 

"Oh, hey Mr. Stark." Peter spoke to the only male in the room. 

"Peter, Wade. Why'd you two come back so late? We almost sent out a search party." Tony Stark stood, arms folded across his chest as he faced the two suit clad males. 

"Um well you see..." Peter sighs, he knew he'd never be able to lie to him. "We need to find Bruce. We think we may have discovered something amazing!" 

Tony raised an eyebrow, half interested. "Oh? And that would be?"

"Well, Wade has regeneration capabilities, right? He's basically immortal! But what would happen if a zombie takes in his blood? It should be able to heal them!" Peter exclaimed happily.

Tony nodded for him to continue but Wade chirped in. "Petey got bitten, turned and it was all creepy, he went gray! But then he bit me and well, here he is! Perfectly normal- er- normalish!"

"Wait. Peter was bitten!?" Tony walks over to Peter and pulls his mask off, sure enough, Peters eyes were still a dull boring brown. He dropped the mask and took a few steps backwards.

"No, no, no! Mr. Stark I'm fine! I promise I'm not one of them. I mean, I am here speaking to you right? I'm normal skin coloured and not covered in veins."

Tony sighed and he rubbed his temples. "Bruce is in the lab. Says he's studying an Undead sample."

"Thank you." Peter pulled Wade off with him, making their way down two floors to find Bruce standing in front of a table, face plastered to a microscope.

"I didn't think I would be visited by you two. What's up?" Bruce knew who it was without having to look up, Peter figured Tony had given him a heads up.

Peter told him. All of the events he could recall, being bitten, the pain of turning and then how it all went black before he was coming too webbed against the wall and staring at Wade. About how he had apparently bitten Wade, that’s when the Merc quipped in and explained the changing back process since Peter had no clue what happened.

Bruce listened, nodding occasionally. After the story was told, he collected blood samples from the both of them and gave Peter a once over just to make sure he was normal and safe to hang around other people.

Bruce had decided to call Tony down to the lab, and anyone else that is around. It hadn't taken long for Tony to round up whoever he could and bring them to the lab. Tony walked in with Steve Rogers following behind him. 

"So, what have you got for us Banner?" 

Bruce turned towards Steve. "As far as general traits, his eyes are the only sign. However, I cannot prove he won't turn again. As I am currently working on multiple other tests, I can't get the results back as soon as we would all like..."

"So, you suggest we should lock him up until results come through?" Tony gestures to Peter as he speaks.

"Woah wait. You wanna lock me up in case I go zombie? What about Wade?! I bit him!" 

"Listen Pete." Steve places a hand on Peters shoulder. "Wade will most likely be locked up as well. Until anything can be proven it is the best and safest course of action. If you could please comply until we get some results."

Peter sighs, and rubs his temples and Wade pipes in, "Can we share a cell?" And Peter laughs because he knew Wade would say something like that. 

Tony and Steve shared a look before they looked at Wade and said, "No."

Peter got placed in a cell, one beside Wade. The merc wouldn't stop pestering and annoying Tony and Steve about sharing a cell so they put him in a cell beside Peter, then they had left.

"Hey, Sweetums. What's the bet they're fucking?" Wade broke the silence, leaning against the bars, of their cells. 

"I would say very high. They sure do give off the couple vibe, don't they?" Peter leaned against the bars as well, his back to Wades as they held hands. 

"Do you reckon they wouldn't let us share because they we're scared I'd taint the little Spidey~?"

Peter chuckled and nodded. "That is exactly what they are scared of."

"They don't think we could do it through the bars?" 

"Annd you totally ruined whatever moment we we're just having and we are so not doing that Wade." 

Wade laughed as Peter got up and walked to sit on the bed on the other side of the cell. Whining when he realized he wouldn't come back. Silence filled the room for approximately 3 seconds before Wade was speaking again, about anything he could think off. Unable to stay silent for longer than a second.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Steve said as he placed his cup down on the table. Tony sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Look, I don't want to lock the kid up as much as you don't. I trust him, but Bruce suggested it. Besides its only until we get the results back. I doubt there'd be anything different."

"Well what do you suggest we tell the others?" The Captain walked around the table and placed his hands on Tonys shoulders.

"Nothing. No one else finds out about Peter and Wade. Until we find out, they have been relieved of duty due to unknown circumstances."

"Don't you think they'd think someone was bitten?" Steve chuckled as Tony turned to glare at him.

"Peters aunt is sick. There we go. Wade refuses to work without "his precious Spidey" so we don’t need to say much about him."

Steve nodded. "Sounds good." He kisses Tonys cheek.

It was close to a week later and Peter was getting sick of the cell, all he could do was hold Wades hand. If Wade wasn't talking Peter was left to his thoughts, and all of which they ended up going back to his time as an Undead. Not that he knew what he was doing, it was like he was in deep sleep. He had thought he was dead, but he could hear the voice of someone he used to know, Harry Osborn. 

Peter hadn’t seen Harry in years, the last time he saw Harry was while he was dressed in his Spiderman attire and he had refused to give the Osborn his blood. Since his DNA was genetically rearranged he couldn't give out his blood without thinking of the consciences, even if it did mean Harry hating him. 

"Pumpkin, something the matter?" Wade squeezed his hand as they sat back to back through the cell bars. "You've been awfully quiet. Was it something I said?"

"I could make a list of things you'd have said that would shut me up." Wade gasps, scandalized. "But no, I'm sorry for worrying you."

"No come on, speak up, I'm tired of hearing my own voice! Let me hear yours."

Peter laughed, eyes rolling. "That's something I never thought I'd hear." Then he was silent for a few minutes, Wade hadn't spoken either in hopes his Spidey would speak first. "How long was I turned for?"

"That’s what you’ve been worried about?" Peter hummed softly, silencing Wade from more comments. "About 20 minutes. When you first woke up as a zombie, it literally took you five minutes before you realized you could bite me." Wade laughed and he turned his head to look at Peter. "You seemed very reluctant to swallow after you had bitten me... It looked like you were under someone's control."

"Considering I should've been dead... I keep remembering hearing Harrys voice. Harry used to be my best friend, he kept trying to get Spidermans blood. I lost spoke to him as Spiderman, telling him no. Then it was like he dropped off the face of the Earth. Gwen had said that he raided his father's office then disappeared."

Wade nodded. "What about Harrys voice?"

Peter hesitated, gnawing at his lip until he felt it bleed. "He was begging for help. He was apologizing and saying it was his fault. He sounded scared..." 

They fell into silence again and Peter started to get worried. 

"Wade? You can't seriously be tired of your own voice, could you? Please say something."

"Sorry Petey, I was thinking. Just about some overated BS that shouldn't be said in front of the PG viewers." 

"Wade. If this was a movie or whatever you are on about, it wouldn't be PG." Peter smiled. 

"Well It got you to smile so, my job is done here."

Peter chuckled and shook his head. "No actually. It has been over a week and we should talk about the elephant in the room."

"Two separate rooms and no elephant baby boy. I think you are hallucinating. We should tell Iron Boy and America Man when they come back." 

"Wade no." Peter laughs and shakes his head. "I meant about us w-"

"We aren't elephants either-" 

"Wade so help me!" He sighed softly when Wade finally shut up. "Before everything... Are we... Well. I'm not really sure where to start with that because the only other person I loved up and got turned into a zombie and I watched her die." 

Wade looks at him sadly, he heard about the Gwen story once before because Peters Aunt made Peter talk about it. Peter and his girlfriend at the time, Gwen, were out on a date before the whole apocalypse happened. They had just left the restaurant when people ran past them screaming. Having thought it was just another villain attack Peter left Gwen with a kiss on the cheek. He was so wrong. A swarm of infected people came down the street and the Spider couldn't get back to Gwen before she was bitten and torn apart in front of his eyes. 

"Wait, are you saying you love me?" Wade gasps and places his hands on his cheeks. 

"W-What!? No! That’s not what I'm saying!" 

Wade then pouted, his hands dropping to his lap. "Well, that’s not what you were saying when you were eating my face off."

"Well if that’s what I was doing, I doubt I was saying anything." 

"You're so cruel Petey!"

Peter opened his mouth to retaliate but was silenced when the door opened. Wade pulled his mask over his face with ease as Tony and Bruce walked in. Peter got up and walked over as his door was opened, Wades was opened shortly after. 

"We got the results back. Bruce says your clean, but he'd like for all of us to discuss it more in the lab." Tony glances at Wade, expecting something to be said.

Wade grinned, of course he was. "Congrats baby boy! You aren't doing drugs!" 

Peter shook his head. "I'm glad to be let go, at least I won't have to put up with Wades jokes all the time." 

Tony smiled at that, Wade whined and Peter left with Bruce, the other two following. In the lab they met up with Steve who seemed to be looking at a microscope with great interest. 

"Steve. What are you looking at?"

"A bug crawled under the lens thing. It's terrifying and I can't look away." He answered Tonys question with ease, before he stood up and looked at their company, smiling at the sight of Peter. "So, no longer any worry for zombie spiders."

Peter laughed and shook his head. "I'm glad. Zombie spiders sound scary." Steve smiled more and Bruce cleared his throat. 

"So. Well, I am glad we all know that zombie spiders won't happen and are scary, let's all agree on that and move on." Peter and Steve chuckled slightly, silencing when Bruce looked in their direction. "Peters blood seems perfectly normal. Well, apart from Wades blood running through it, so I would like to run another test to see if it has cleared from your system."

Peter nodded, though he hated needles and anything to do with his blood.

"I have also gotten some results from the Undead blood samples I have been running. That I feel like we should discuss with everyone. I have found something very odd. But mixing it with Wades blood. It cured whatever diseases were running through the Undeads systems. Wades healing factor does seem to be the cure for this apocalypse."

"I'm still very curious as to how it started..." Steve mentioned. "It would make things simpler."

"Like managing to run power throughout part of New York to keep humans alive is simple." Wade smirked. 

Peter hit his arm and sighed. "Well, currently a lead to the apocalypse is whatever Bruce seems to have found in the Undeads blood."

"I'll go call everyone in then." Tony unfolded his arms and headed for the elevator, going up to the top floor. 

"Can I say it? I'm going to say it." Wade grinned from behind his mask.

"Wade no." Peter groaned.

"Avengers assemble!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone see where I went with this? I'm mixing this with The Amazing Spiderman 2 because I actually have plans. I don't want to rush anything but I literally have no idea what to put in for fillers?? Gwen isn't part of my plans shes a filler.  
> So suggestions would be nice? No pressure hahah. Sorry this took so long to come out, I got sick (curse you winter) and couldn't concentrate on the fic for longer than a minute.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Hope you enjoyed and the next chapter won't take forever to come out. I'll be praying for my health.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Matt Murdock, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Clinton Barton stood around the long meeting table on the top floor of the Avengers Tower. The floors walls were mostly glass so they could see the majority of the destroyed city. Smoke rising from a few of the buildings that had last been visited by the Avengers before they came back under Tonys instructions.

Wade and Peter stood at the end of the table, side by side, closer then Iron Man or Captain America would have preferred. 

 "So. This must have something to do with the two at the end of the table?" Matt asked, hands on his waist. Despite not knowing what sort of conversation they were going to have, he looked on edge already. 

"Bingo! You sure do see everything don’t you." Deadpool grinned, obviously proud of that one.

Peter sighed and shook his head, hands on his hips. "Wade really, this is serious."

"As serious as the elephants in the room?" Wade looked at him, eyes blinking owlishly behind his mask. 

Peter groaned and the flush spreading on his face could be seen from across the room. "No, that’s more important but that has to wait until after, please."

Wade stood up right, one hand coming up to salute Peter. "Sir, yes Sir!"

"Alright now before this gets weirder." Tony walked up to the two and pushed Wade out of the way to stand beside Peter, Steve immediately going to the other side of the small brunette. 

Peter decided to not to comment and he cleared his throat. "So, Bruce please get on with it." He tried throwing the attention to the other scientist in the room. Thankfully it had worked and Bruce rose from his seat. 

"I guess we could start from why Peter and Wade were really out of commission." He glanced to the two males guarding Peter. Tony just nodded his head once. "During Peter and Wades latest patrol, they came across a... Tough situation. Peter ended up getting bitten and well he turned. He ended up biting Wade and lo and behold, Peter is now back to regular old Pete."

Peter looked up at the commotion, eyes widening when he saw an arrow being pointed at him by Clint, Matt had his wooden sticks out and Natasha had a gun trained to his head. Wade quickly sprung to action and he had his katanas drawn and he was standing in front of Peter protectively. 

Matt was the first to drop his weapons back to their holsters. "He's fine though isn't he. He has a heartbeat and so does Wade. They're alive."

Clint was the first of the other two to put his bow away, Natasha was a little hesitant but she put away her gun. 

"Stand down Wilson." Tony turned to the merc. 

Wades eyes narrowed slightly and placed his blades away but didn't move from his protective stance in front of Peter. 

"Yes. Banner ran some tests, we got the results back just before. Peters blood shows no signs of the infection, nor does Wades." Steve supplied helpfully. 

"I had run some more tests on the Undeads blood mixed with Wades. It was a slow effect but the blood started turning back to normal human blood. So, it's safe to assume to, for now, that Wades healing factor is the cure for the Apocalypse." 

Peter sighed in relief, before he blinked. "Wait. That means... Rounding up the Undeads and letting them... Feed off Wade?" There was a beat of silence and Peter spoke up again. "No. I won't allow it! There needs to be another way that doesn’t involve hundreds or thousands of zombie people biting into his skin."

Wades eyes widened in surprise, turning to look at Peter. "Pete-" 

"And why not?" 

Peter frowned looking at Tony. "Because of how Wade feels about his skin. Even though he has no reason to feel uncomfortable, imagine having to show your skin so a bunch of rotten flesh bags taking chunks of his skin. Leave the Wade situation to me. I'll find a better way." He says the last two sentences stubbornly, not in the mood for an argument, he turned to look at Bruce. "Do you know what the disease is?"

Bruce coughed into his fist and then wiped his hands on his pants. "The disease... Right. It's not like any I have seen before." He taps a few times on the table, opening up a screen in the middle of the table, projecting three different DNA strands, rotating to give a view of the entire stream. "The first strand is a normal humans DNA, and the last two a two different Undeads DNA." He typed some more and brought out a few different other screens, all containing different views of the DNA. 

Peter stepped closer to one of the screens, in the top left corner it was titled Undead #1. He watched the black and white screen, gray almost white blobs drifted around lazily, combining and breaking apart, with dark green and light green splotches over taking the gray blobs that went white. Eventually the screen went entirely green and the movement of the blobs was erratic.

Bruce caught sight of what Peter was looking at just as the video looped back to the beginning. "Ah that was, from one of the Undeads me and Matt found before they turned." 

"Ah. So, this is the turning process is it?" Clint asked looking at the screen before he turned to look at the one next to it. "Wades Blood Test 1?" 

"I collected Wades blood to run tests on it when its added to the Undeads blood. It worked just as planned, completely eradicated the green disease and restored the blood cells." 

The screen displayed a sudden rush of dark gray circles coming in from the side, eating the green cells as it passed, restoring the other cells to a light gray colour. The dark gray circles slowly died off and evaporated.

"Wades blood would be the dark gray right?" Steve looked from the screen to Bruce. 

"Exactly."

The next screen that showed "Wade Blood Test 2" went exactly like the first test. Tony had been staring at the Undeads DNA stand.

"This looks like Retroviral Hypodysplasia."

Peter turns to Tony confused. He heard the word before but he couldn't seem to remember exactly where he had heard it. 

"Retroviral huh?" Clint had been looking at Tony as well, distracted from the DNA assaults happening on the screens.

"Retroviral Hypodysplasia. It’s a very, VERY rare disease. There was only one reported case that I could get my hands on. There's no known cure for it. He died at the age of 40. Left all his research to his son so we couldn't take over. But as far as we were aware it only ran through the family."

"Who was the guy that had the disease?" Peter looked back to the DNA strands. 

"Norman Osborn." Tony said casually. "Well, since he's dead it would be Harry Osborn but, who knows if hes dead or alive." 

Peters eyes widened and his head whipped around to Tony so fast, the older male was sure he got whiplash. "Harry Osborn?! No, no, no. It makes perfect sense..." 

"Is Harry that guy you were talking about Pete?" Wade placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"The disease, disappearing and the missing people... Oh god... It's my fault." Peter backed away from the screen, gaining the attention from the Avengers in the room. His eyes wide behind his mask, his breathing had picked up in pace and before Peter could stop it, he was having a panic attack in front of a room full of people. 

Wade blocked everyone's line of sight from Peter, wrapping his arms securely around his shoulders. Muffling the words coming from Peter in his shoulder. "Calm down baby boy, breathe with me... In and out. Slowly okay?" He spoke softly into Peters ear, only for Peter to hear less he let Tony and Steve have a heart attack. 

Peters hands shakily clutched onto Wades katana straps, eyes burning with tears and throat closed up but he slowly managed to get a hold of his breathing, listening to the comforting sounds coming from Wade. 

It hadn't taken Peter that much longer to calm down, but he finally had, hands still clinging to Wade as he found his voice again. "Harry Osborn was my best friend." He moved back from Wades chest to face the other in the room. "His father sent him off to boarding school when I was 11. 8 years later he came back and his father died... He said he needed Spidermans blood to cure the disease. The spider that bit me, my father had been working on, they could self-heal, I had been giving all the capabilities as those spiders and Harry thought it would cure him... I had refused to give him the blood, it could've killed him, or done worse. After that he ransacked his father's office and disappeared. Oscorp managed to survive for a while after that but collapsed and then the zombie apocalypse happened." 

Wade ran comforting circles on his Spideys back. 

"So, Harry could be the cause of it?" Matt titled his head in Peters direction. 

"It is very possible, yes. He would've been looking for a cure since he couldn't get his hands on my blood. He must've created the Undeads in the process." Peter looked at Wade. 

"Well, all we can focus on is how we are going to stop this apocalypse first. Then we will try and find Harry Osborn." Steve said. Tony nodded and everyone knew that was final. It was now up to Peter to find a way to use Wades blood to save the human race. 

* * *

 

Harry Osborn had been missing from public eye for months. He hadn't made any progress on working on his disease, however he had taken over what used to be a Coca-Cola factory, shut down earlier this year due to a rat infestation. Harry had decided to over-take the factory and remodel it. He had overtaken one of the biggest offices for his own personal use. He had set up serval high tech computers, laptops and even a table throughout the office. He had the main floor of the factory cleared out as best as possible before having human sized cages installed.

When your father, the CEO of a multibillion dollar cooperation, dies, leaving you the company, you get some spending money. And for Harry, that means turning an old run-down Coca-Cola factory into a human test lab.

He had taken abducting members of the public at any chance he could and locking them in the cages and preforming experiments. He was determined to find a cure for his disease before he died of it. He would inject his blood into their system and on the off chance they took the disease he kept them, the ones that didn't however, suffered more deadly circumstances so they wouldn't talk. 

Harry had at least a dozen people in his factory, all carrying the same disease he has. He walked through the aisles of cages. Only stopping when an old wrinkly hand grabbed him from the cage and stopped him. 

"Kid, look at me. I'm not going to last much longer, just let me go." 

Harry looked at the old man face, his white mustache and matching white receding hair, stupid looking yellow tinted glasses, something about him stuck Harry as strange. It's like he had seen this guy everywhere. 

"No old man. Let me go." He yanked his hand out of his grip and kept walking, pace picking up, not wanting to be stopped again. He had made it back to his office undisturbed and he shut the door, sitting down behind his laptop. 

A solid five minutes later, there was knocking at the door. "Sir? We are ready to run the next test on the female cage 4." 

"Okay." Harry stood and he left the office, following one of the men in suits down the hall, to their make shift lab. 

In the room, already strapped into the table was a female with medium length brown hair. Skin already splotch and scaly. Harry walked over to one of the scientist in the room and nodded to him. The scientist flicked the needle in his hand, gave it a little squirt before injecting it into the female test subjects arm.

Almost immediately she dropped dead and her pulse flat lined out. Then there was nothing for five minutes and Harry was about to have his men send her back when the body started convulsing, foam forming in the corners of her mouth. 

"Put her with the others!" Harry said in a panic, leaving the room. 

She wasn't the first that ended like this. However, the reaction time from death to zombie-fying, was getting longer. Yes, Harry was sure they were zombies. He "accidentally" shoved one of his scientist into the "zombie case" and he watched them rip into his flesh and eat whatever they could. He came back the next week with the latest test fail and saw whatever was left of his scientist, alive, well, zombiefied.

Harry sighed. "We only have 8 people left. We can't keep failing like this! This is pathetic." He slammed his fist into the nearest wall. 

Three more months later, Harry had thought he had finally done it, finally found the cure to the Retroviral Hypodysplasia. He looked to the male strapped to the table, his mouth stretching to an inhuman grin as he watched the scaly skin die off and the man's heart still beat. 

"Lock the golden goose back in his cell." He commanded before he walked over and sat on the table, pulling his shirt sleeve up to his elbow. "Inject me with the serum now."

As ordered, the scientist filled up a clean fresh needle, and injected it into Harrys arm. He watched as Harrys skin healed over and his boss take a deep and refreashing breath.

"Who the hell needs Spiderman. He's just a pathetic nobody that only cares about public image, not helping people and giving them hope."

Harry stood and headed back for his office. His next plan was to destroy whoever was behind the Spiderman mask. 

He didn't make it past 24 hours. 

At first, he thought the pain was the serum working. Eventually he thought it was because the serum was doing something else too him. But it was too late. It was 24 hours after his initial serum injection and he knocked out at his desk. 

Harry came too, but he wasn't in control of his body. He watched in first person, his body stagger and stumble to the door, pushing it open and attacking the first person he saw. It wasn't the exact plan he wanted to use to get revenge on Spiderman, but what else could he do. If only he could figure out how to get his body to press the release all button. And by some luck he did. He watched as his body plus all the other zombies attacked and freed themselves into the world. It wasn't what he wanted, and he was almost certain he wouldn’t be the one that took out Spiderman, but he was going with it. 

Harry caused the apocalypse to get back at Spiderman for not helping him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is one time? It's two chapters in one so please forgive me. Big reveal! Harry was behind the apocalypse the entire time! Next time on BATD, more on Peter and Wade alone~   
> As always, please let me know of any mistakes! And well I am not a science geek so I don't really know scientific words but I tired..  
> Please comment or leave kudos!


End file.
